


Dance With Me

by Mopsieflops



Series: A series of tumblr works/drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Sort Of, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Partying with the nobles, not something that Eren was exactly looking forward to, but rules are rules. He finds himself standing in the middle of the crowd, watching everyone smile and dance around him, ogling at the man he so desperately wants, but can't have.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I combined ereriwritingprompts' prompt of February 'dancing' with ererievents' month of love prompt of week 3 'hands/touch' :)

It is meaningless, he has to keep telling himself that or he will probably slap someone across the face and pull Levi away from the noblewomen who are a little bit  _ too _ handsy to his liking. There is a tight feeling in his chest when he thinks about the Corporal enjoying someone else’s touch above his, a strange nervousness that can easily be mistaken for concern, but is quickly muted by pure jealousy. He has to look away, not being able to take another second of this party, full of people ogling at the man who he so desperately wants, but can’t have.

Honestly, he has never enjoyed these parties, neither has Levi. But like the man told him a million times, they just have to suck it up and endure. Even though the resources are bigger than ever for the Survey Corps since they wiped out every single titan outside of the walls, it is still important to let the nobles have their fun. Their meaning of fun being, touching you a little too long to be interpreted as casual, pressing their bosoms or crotches against you depending on their taste, or smothering you with their perfume by wrapping their arms around your neck.

Eren turns on his heel, not wanting to see another second of this and quickly walks towards the windowed door that leads to the garden. 

He leans against the wall of the building once the fresh air catered him. His head is heavy, clouded by a yearning for someone he has admired for as long as he can remember. At first, he thought it was just admiration, great respect for the person who people call humanity’s strongest. When he was fifteen, and actually got to know the man behind the title, he thought it was a simple crush. A phase as his father would have probably called it. But now, at the age eighteen, he knows it isn’t something  as childish as puppy love and he hates every second of it. 

His hair has gotten longer over time, in preparation for the upcoming mission, and is now almost at shoulder length. He tucks it behind his ear, finding the strings of brown hair hanging in front of his face distracting, and tries his best to get his breathing under control. Thanking his tailor under his breath for making his suit jacket thick enough to stand the cold air of February.

“Eren.” 

_ Shit, not now. Don’t let it be him. _

But even if he would hear the deep velvet voice in a crowd of a thousand people, he would still be able to recognize it. “Yes, Corporal?” He tries to say as nonchalantly as possible. Keeping his composure and attempting to relax his shoulders as their eyes meet. Looking back at silver orbs and furrowed brows that he has learned to love over the past couple of years. 

“What are you doing outside?” It is a simple question, hell, even a normal question looking at the situation. But the words sting like venom and he can almost feel his heart dropping inside of his chest. 

“Just getting some fresh air, all that perfume must have gotten to me.” He laughs, fully aware that his superior will notice if he would lie. With that thought in mind, he had decided to tell him half of the truth and focus on the raven’s features that are still set in his usual scowl, unreadable but oh so comforting. 

Levi snorts, actually snorts, and leans against the wall right next to him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “At least you don’t have to endure that up close.”

“I guess.” He says. Turning his face to the side to avoid Levi’s gaze, feeling it piercing through his skin. Maybe it is his imagination, but throughout the years he learned how to read the man. If the subtle clenching of his hands, tensed shoulders and straight back aren’t already telling him that he is frustrated. Irritated. Maybe even resenting. Then the tone of his voice tells him everything he needs to know.

“Suck it up and go back inside.” Levi says. Scrunching up his nose, his stern voice brokering no argument. But Eren can’t. If he goes back in there, relive his earlier torture, he will burst and lose all faith he earned from the nobles. It had been a difficult task to begin with, earning the trust of the people who wanted you dead from the start. So, for him to throw all of that away just because his superior tells him to go back inside, is unacceptable.

“No.” His voice doesn’t even shake. Neither do his hands nor his legs. He looks physically stable, having mastered the art of being able to hide his true feelings. But Levi, being the exception of everything in his life, always sees right through him. 

“Either you’re saying what’s on your mind, or you’re coming back inside. It’s your choice.” His choice, the option the man has always given him from the very beginning. 

He lets out a puff of air and runs his fingers through his hair, feeling a knot in his stomach and trying his best to hide it. “I’m not feeling well.” Technically, not a lie. “So, I’m staying for just another moment. You can go back.” He adds, feeling relief wash over him when the man beside him nods in agreement. Though, he doesn’t move. Levi keeps standing beside him, eyes fixed on the garden in front of them. 

“Okay.” 

He should know by now, no, he knows that Levi doesn’t like to use a lot of words. The lesser the words, the better. But in a situation like this, this particular trait makes him even more tensed. “So, are you going back?” 

“No. I’m not gonna let you freeze your ass out here on your own.” Levi says, his voice unshaken and lacking emotions. Still taking it as his job to look after the brunet despite it not being an order anymore.

Even though annoyance was radiating off of the raven, Eren still finds his company soothing. The distance between them, or lack there off, almost feeling intimate to him, making his chest feel even tighter. “Don’t you think they’re going to miss us?” He decides to ask.

“Jean will be able to entertain them for a while. Will sprain my wrist if I have to keep twirling them around.” Levi replies casually, the glint in his eyes giving his amusement away. His cold demeanor always fooling everyone, but not Eren.

The brunet laughs at that, finding comfort in the way his superior always tries to lighten up the mood with his distinct taste in humor. Reminding him of the old days.

Though, there is one question he can’t seem to take off of his mind. Feeling like he is going to explode if he doesn’t ask him. “Do you actually… enjoy it?” Immediate regret overflows him, but he isn’t the type of person to rather stay in the dark about things. He will rather hear the truth, possibly getting his feelings crushed, than having to live another second in ignorance. This occasion being no exception.

He looks over at his Corporal, whose lips are pressed firmly together. His face looking paler than usual. It makes his heart ache, a certain type of grieving when the raven’s eyes avoid his own. 

“I don’t.” Levi spat. His words and tone making Eren visibly wince. 

“Okay…” Eren’s voice is barely above a whisper and he curses himself internally for even doubting the Corporal’s words. Regardless of the countless of occasions he explicitly told him he absolutely despises the nobles  _ and _ their ways of celebrating, the brunet had still decided to ask this unnecessary question. 

Despite of his inner struggle, he still sees the man shiver beside him. His lips having turned blue over the past couple of minutes. 

“We should go back inside.” 

“If you’re deciding to act like an adult, fine.” Levi groans and pushes himself off the wall. Gesturing Eren to follow him and holding out a hand, “Come on then.” 

Confusion strikes the brunet from the moment his superior offers his hand. Finding it extremely unnatural for the man. 

“Sir?” His voice trembles for the first time tonight and he feels his cheeks heat up from the way Levi is looking at him right now. Face set in his usual blank state, but eyes flickering with something he can’t quite understand. 

The man doesn’t say a word, eyes painfully set on Eren, and simply curls his fingers. Clicking his tongue when the guy doesn’t seem to understand what he’s hinting at. “Take it.”

Eren’s heart is beating the fastest it has ever been, hearing it drumming in his ears and feeling it beating in his throat. With a slightly shaking hand, he accepted Levi’s steady one and let himself being pulled into what seemed a little bit too close for comrades.  

Their chests are barely inches apart and his breath hitches in his throat when he feels Levi’s hand work its way towards the small of his back. He doesn’t dare to look down, afraid that he’s misinterpreting the situation and swallows, hard. “Sir?”

“You looked constipated in there, could it be that  _ you _ wanted to dance?” The raven says, wrapping his fingers around Eren’s palm and stretches his arm, positioning them. His voice showed no hint of mockery, and if the brunet had to pinpoint the tone of his voice he would almost call it...anticipation.

Eren can feel his knees wobble and admires the way Levi is supporting the both of them, not showing any sign of resentment. Though, he can’t help but softly curse under his breath for making his inner struggle so obvious earlier. 

“Eren.” The sound of his name rolling so heavenly off of Levi’s tongue making his heart flutter, “I’m ready when you are.”

The brunet visibly gulps, thickly. 

Shakingly, he presses his other hand on Levi’s shoulder, slightly flinching when he feels the raven’s hand press on the small of his back, pushing their bodies closer together, and before he knows it, they are swaying to the soft music. Slow and uncertain, but everything he could have ever asked for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first serious attempt at canonverse so I hope it was alright.
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me your thoughts, they're really appreciated and so are kudos!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
